Small vehicles such as riding lawn mowers, ATV's, motorcycles, and the like are commonplace vehicles used in a variety of endeavors including transportation, recreation, and tasks including hauling and snow removal. Like any other mechanical device, these vehicles require maintenance/component updates including oil changes, lubrication, repair of failed parts, replacement of parts with alternative parts, etc. Motorcycles in particular are commonly modified with aftermarket parts. While these procedures can be performed at a business providing such services, owners of the small vehicles frequently desire to perform the work themselves.
In order to properly access a vehicle either for maintenance or part modification, it is frequently required to elevate the vehicle in order to gain access to a particular location of the vehicle. Vehicle elevation presents a number of challenges. For example, some vehicles include lower hanging components which restrict access to a vehicle's frame. Lower hanging components can include shock absorbers, exhaust systems, and oil pans. Lifting on non-frame components, however, can potentially damage the components. Additionally, structural failure of the components can result in the vehicle falling from the elevated position causing vehicular damage as well as endangering personnel working on or near the vehicle.
Moreover, even if a lift is specially designed to contact specific frame positions on a vehicle, some components on vehicles are after-market devices. As such, the components can interfere with frame positions preferred for supporting the weight of a vehicle. Consequently, the user is forced to add blocks or similar objects to a lift which may not be securely attached to the lift, thereby making for an unsafe lifting process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lift for small vehicles which allows a user to configure the lift for a particular small vehicle configuration. It would be advantageous for such a lift to provide enhanced safety and security when the small vehicle is in an elevated position.